slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-30207783-20161013125805/@comment-24961501-20161014124940
Hej, nigdzie tego nie widziałam (chyba, żem ślepa i jednak jest), ale mam dla was małą niespodziankę: Otóź znajoma przesłała mi solucję do tego odcinka (który robiła wczoraj w nocy, bodajże do 3 xD) i zgodziła się to tutaj zamieścić (także wstawiam to w jej imieniu, nie moja robota!!). Nie jest wszystko tak super opisane, więc nie wstawiam tego na stronę z odcinka i chciałam prosić was, by nie zostało to tam wykorzystane (tak z góry proszę w jej imieniu). Nie jest też tak 100% wszystko, ale można się połapać (choć to bardziej tyczy się samego końca odcinka). No to zapraszam wszystkich chętnych do czytania ^^ Tak btw, jej WS to Lys (ma 3 ilustracje i lovo 100, ale gdzieś jej potem podskoczyło do 105, nw). Zaczynamy: Na począktu odcinka pojawiamy się w naszym pokoju. Su rozmyśla nad swoją ostatnią wizytą w szpitalu i decyduje się wybrać tam ponownie. A by nie zamartwiać rodziców postanawia zjesć tym razem śniadanie. Nowe zadanie: Zjedz śniadanie. - Trzeba zejść do salonu. Spotykamy tam mamę Su, która informuje nas, że zdjęli nam szlaban. Bohaterka nie potrafi już dlużej dusić w sobie uczuć i wyjawia matce, że Lysander jej nie pamięta, po czym wyjaśnia jej calą sytuację i zjada razem z nią śniadanie. jeśli WS to Lys: (tak myślę) MSu: Znowu! I spróbuj mi teraz powiedzieć, że nie jesteś w nim zakochana... Su: Mamo... Nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. Nowe zadanie: Wróć do szpitala i spotkaj się z Lysandrem. - Udajemy się na przystanek autobusowy, gdzie Su przypomina sobie, że w niedzielę jeździ mało autobusów i musimy poczekać na kolejny. Nowe zadanie: Poczekaj na następny autobus. - Trzeba spotkać Iris przy kafejce, potem wrócić na przystanek. (kupujemy bilet za 10$) Wchodzimy do szpitala, do windy, w której spotykamy jakże miłą panią piepęgniarkę/recepcojnistkę z poprzedniego odcinka, z którą to jedynie się witamy (ku uciesze Su). Wychodząc, na korytarzu spotykamy drugą pielęgniarkę, ktora mówi nam, że Lysander robi duże postepy i żebysmy poczekały z nasza wizytą do momentu, aż lekarz wyjdzie z sali Lysa. W tym czasie musimy trochę pochodzić po szpitalu. - Przed szpitalem spotykamy Rozalię. Trzeba spotkać jeszcze drugą pielęgniarkę w kafejce. Potem idziemy do sali 2. Roza: Chcesz, żebym została? To zrozumiałe, że możesz nie chcieć zostawać tutaj sama. A. Nie. (Powiedziałam to stanowczym tonem.) B. Tak, jak chcesz... ---- Jeśli WS to Lys: Janina: Ach, teraz rozumiem. Nie jesteś zakochana w Leo, tylko w moim małym Lysandrze. Su: (W jednej chwili zrobiłam się czerwona jak burak.) <--- ^^ ---- Lys: Witaj... A. Jak się miewasz? Wiesz, bardzo się o ciebie martwię. // (?) B. Dzisiaj już mnie pamiętasz? C. Przyszłam zastąpić Rozę. W trakcie rozmowy z Lysandrem dowiadujemy się, że nie pamięta on również innych osób m.in. bliźniaków, Kentina czy Priyi. Później Su przypomina sobie o jego notatniku i postanawia wyjść z pokoju. Nowe zadanie: Przemyśl wszystko w ustronnym miejscu. - w windzie wpadamy na pielegniarkę - po jakimś czasie, gdy trafiamy przed szpitalem Su rozmyśla o notatniku Lysandra Nowe zadanie: Poszukaj lekarza i zapytaj o opinię w sprawie notatnika. - w recepcji spotykamy pielęgniarkę, która mówi nam, że lekarz Lysandra jest aktualnie na bloku operacyjnym i wróci dopiero za jakieś 3 godziny, więc Sucrette pyta ją o zdanie na temat notanika. Według niej to dobry pomysł, gdyż jak to powiedziała, "dowie się tego od siebie", czy jakoś tak, więc Su decyduje się odnaleźć jego notatnik. Nowe zadanie: Wróć do sali Lysandra. - Na szczęście okazuje się, że Lysander pamięta o swoim notatniku, jednak nie pamięta gdzie moze on być (kto by pomyślał?). Zgadzamy się, by zapytać o to Kastiela. Później po Lysandra przychodzi pielęgniarka, by zabrać go na badania. Lys: Mam rację? A. Tak. // lub + B. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak myślisz. C. Nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. Nowe zadanie: Wróć do domu. Wychodząc przed szpital automatycznie przenosimy się przed szkołę (zdażyła na autobus) i wchodzimy do domu, do naszego pokoju. Nowe zadanie: Idź do szkoły. Wychodzimy z domu i przed szkołą spotykamy Priyę i udajemy się razem z nią na lekcję z panem Savinem. Priya: Przepraszam, że popsułam atmosferę. A. Nie przepraszaj. Nie zawsze można rozmawiać tylko o wesołych rzeczach. // B. Rzeczywiście to nie było zbyt pocieszające. C. Patrzę na to raczej jak na okazję, aby lepiej cię poznać. Nowe zadanie: Idź na lekcję plastyki. - Idziemy na pierwsze piętro (sala naprzeciwko biologicznej). Po drodze na klatce schodowej natykamy się na Klementynę. W sali wita nas pan Savin, którego przepraszamy za spóźnienie. Z racji, że zostało malo miejsc posadza Priyę z Kim, a naszą Su z Klemetyną. Trzy podstawowe kolory wg. Savina: magenta, cyjan i zółty... chwila, co?! A nie niebieski, czerwony i żółty? WTF?!? O.O No i mamy grę! fajna... ale chyba nie będzie maksa punktów za to zadanie... xD Klem: Te wszystkie historie o kolorach są naprawdę zabawne, można by powiedzieć, że niektóre obrazy przypominają wiersze. A. Gadasz bzdury. B. Ładnie to ujęłaś! ?? C. (Spojrzałam na nią, zaskoczona.) // ale okej :) Nowe zadanie: Zapytaj Kastiela, czy wie, gdzie znaleźć notatnik. - spotykamy Armina na 1 piętrze Armin: Udało mi się go przechytrzyć i wybrać to, co mi się podoba. A. Tym lepiej! Świetnie w tym wyglądasz. // lub + po tym wyborze: Armin: Dzięki. Nie chcę się przechwalać, ale w pełni się zgadzam. (hahahah xD) B. Muszę stwierdzić, że bardziej mi się podobał twój poprzedni strój... - na klatce schodowej Amber, Li i Scharlotte (?) - w klubie ogrodników Iris i Melanię - panią Delanay w sali biologicznej Pani D: Byłaś obecna przy wypadku. Pomyślałam, że może coś wiesz. A. Tak... Poszłam go odwiedzić w szpitalu. // albo + (?) B. Byłam tam przez przypadek. Tak samo, jak pani. - Rozę i Alexego w sali B ; btw, Alexy taki słodziak ^^ (o Rozie) A. (Zignoruj ją.) B. (Spójrz jej w oczy.) - idziemy na pierwszy korytarz, by zaczekać na Kastiela, jednak nie wychodzi, a musimy wócić na lekcję. Lekcje się kończą, a Kasa ani widu, ani słychu no i notatnika brak. Su decyduje się wpaść jeszcze dzisiaj do Lysa, ale przed tym przejść się jeszcze po butikach. Nowe zadanie: Przejdź się po sklepach w centrum miasta. - Nalezy przejść do Sklepów. Su rozmyśla nad kupnem nowej piżamy by, w razie czego, chłopak mógł ją zobaczyć w czymś bardziej "seksi", jak to nazwała. Piżama za 70$, a strój za 180$. ---- Amber z Li w szatni, Klementyna w sali A, Priya z Savinem w sali B, ... nie jest takie złe. ... bardzo zaskakujące. // ... okropne. - Armina w bibliotece, Iris na dziedzińcu potem dopiero Kasa w piwnicy Nowe zadanie: Otwórz są szafkę Lysandra Kod to: 2211 (jego data urodzin) Nowe zadanie: Wróć do szpitala i daj notatnik Lysandrowi - spotykamy pielęgniarkę, idziemy do pokoju Lysandra, ale go tam nie ma, potem Felicje i doktora. W końcu, po jakimś czasie spotykamy go na korytarzu przed salami i idziemy z nim do jego sali. Wychodzimy że szpitala ale jednak się wracamy. Idziemy do jego pokoju i znów go nie ma, widać jakaś sylwetkę, Su krzyczy Duch!! I Lys sobie przypomniał (o la Boga!) Ale wpada Felicja i psuje atmosferę... Wracamy do domu i potem do szkoły, na przystanku Klem z jakimś chłopakiem (chyba jej, tak to jej chłopak). Sprawy w szkole blablabls.... szukamy Klem: - w sali gimnastycznej pań Borys - na korytarzu pań Perrick i dyrektorka - Klem w szatni Potem szukamy Rozy, żeby zaprosić ją do nas na noc. - Priya na korytarzu - Charlotte w sali B - Armin i Kentin przy schodach - Alexego i Violette w sali plastyki - Nata i Kim w sali A - Kasa w piwnicy - Roze w ogrodzie!!! (nareszcie...) =-=-=-=-= Idziemy do domu (spotyka Lysandra, cute *o* Za wszelkie błędy językowe czy jakiekolwiek inne z góry przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to na razie pomoże :)